


Maybe this isn't a dream

by raredelightfulloveoak (XerxesBreak)



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst (Kind of), F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XerxesBreak/pseuds/raredelightfulloveoak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a attempt at a dance, fluff and slight angst rest assured. (I'm not really in the the mood for summaries...sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe this isn't a dream

Toby hummed along mindlessly to the music floating out of his radio, his mouth forming the words effortlessly. He was lost in his own world, when the sound of padding feet, slamming doors and heavy breathing snapped him out of it. He turned to find Happy gripping the edge of the counter, hair wild, eyes searching him manically. Her chest was heaving and her face was set with false fierceness. Before he could move she had him around the waist, her face pressed tight into his chest.

“Bad dream?” Her head bobbed. He breathing was slowing down, and after a quiet moment she let him go and stepped back.

“Don’t scare me like that Curtis, I thought you were gone.”

Toby’s mouth opened wordlessly, trying to find something to say, then he realized what she was talking about.

“I thought you could use some breakfast in bed.” She didn’t budge. Then there was a sudden shift in tune as a different song came on. Toby grinned suggestively at her before starting closer.

 

“What are you doing?” The way she was looking at him was partly amused, partly confused, and the slightest bit annoyed. The tone of her voice did nothing to lower his mood, his heart was all over and the fact that she was standing there, in his shirt, in his apartment, did nothing but amplify its intensity. This was all a dream, one he worried would all end with just a blink.

“We,” Toby stated, slipping his hand into hers and pulling her close, “are going to dance.” His other hand found the small of her back, the warmth of her skin melting through the fabric of his shirt she was wearing.

Happy was smirking up at him, “So I give you that one dance and now you think you can bring me in whenever you want?” Then she let out one of her rare laughs. The Happy Quinn addition that felt like you were given a golden ticket to listen to the angels. Not that he believed in those sorts of things, but she made him feel like anything was possible, like maybe he could actually be worth something, like it was possible he wasn’t such a screw up as he grew into believing.

“If you’re worried that you don’t have the moves,” He told her, “I think I’m a fairly reliable source in assuring you that you do.” The music had faded into the background, and she was looking at him with such intensity that everything felt suddenly serious. Then a sparkle reached her eyes, “I’d prefer to put those moves to better use, but you keep trying to make me dance.” She winked at him, and he nearly lost it.

“Happy Quinn for the love of God, would you please just share this dance with me?!?” His hands had moved to her face, brushing back messy hair as he strung all his desperation and sincerity into his words. Finally she rolled her eyes, sliding her fingers through his belt loop to pull him in. “Fine, but you’re changing the music.” He started to protest, but the touch of her lips stopped him. It was quick and harsh and daring, leaving no time for him to deepen it before she pulled away.

 

“I can’t believe you don’t like Mariah Carey.,” Toby muttered as he turned to fix the radio.  Then the sudden feel of fabric nailed him in the back, catching him of guard. “What the..” He started as he spun around to his shirt lying on the ground, the words Harvard winking up at him, and Happy smiling.    

“You’re too slow Doc.”

 

“And you felt like stripping to your underwear because?”

 

She shrugged, “You complaining? I could put it back on…” Her hands were on her hips, eyebrow raised in question, with that special look she always had when she was messing with him, “That shirt didn’t feel like proper dancing material.”

“And your underclothes do?” She stepped into his space, breath warm and hot,

“You complaining?” She repeated.

 

Looking down to see her face, so intelligent and comfortable, the electricity of her eyes sparking through him, he wanted so desperately to tell her how he felt. How now that he’d experienced the feel of her skin against his, he never wanted to live without again. How he couldn’t imagine life without even the simplest little things, her smile, the deepness of her eyes, the way she slept, lightly, ready to jump at any possible moment. He didn’t want to make her run. He didn’t want to ruin the one good thing life had provided.

 

“No, not complaining,” His hands found that comfortable space, balancing between the curve of her waist. “Just slightly dazzled by your beauty.”

“Shut up.” she laughed, as she took his one hand in hers, letting the other rest on his shoulder, “Are we dancing or what?”

 

She rested her head on his chest, and they moved in silence for awhile, the music mixing with the soft sounds of their breaths. Suddenly Toby became acutely aware of how her head was tucked perfectly under his chin. He laughed.

“What?” Happy didn’t move from her position, and her words vibrated through to his heart.

“Nothing, I just realized how short you are.”

 

The weight of her head was gone, and she’d stepped back to look at him in full force. “First you say I have hamster hands, and now you’re calling me short?” Her face screamed seriousness, but it was betrayed by the teasing fire in her eyes. Finally, he couldn’t think of a different response, so he went with, “you’re adorable.” because, 1) it was true and he couldn’t believe he got to see that side of her, and 2) he felt like daring her for an interesting response.

 

And he got it, lightning quick, Happy hooked a leg around his knees bringing him down with a grin. She stood over him triumphantly, each foot planted on either side of him. “Still adorable?”

He shrugged because he couldn’t help it,  “Yeah, but mostly Hot.”

 

Toby couldn’t wipe the grin off his face. no matter how hard he tried, as she sat down on top of him. He pushed himself up to meet her, their bodies lining up, separated by mere inches of air. Her fingers were playing with the hem of his shirt, lips straight in concentration over something else in her mind.   “You okay?” She started to nod, then paused mid way, hair falling in small waves over her shoulder.

“Sometimes this just feels..strange.”  Her fingers got caught in his, forcing her to look up at him, “Like a dream?” Toby waggled his eyebrows, his heart catching in his throat. Happy lightly hit him in the shoulder with her palm.

“I’m being serious Doc”  
“Me too,” and he’d be damned if his pulse wasn’t going miles per second with the prospect that this dream was ending. He leaned forward, placing a kiss on her forehead. Except, he didn’t pull away like he was planning too, he stayed, breathing her in. Trying to memorize every miniscule detail so he could remember this when it was gone.

 

“What are you doing?” And he was tired, to tired to think of a joke, a crack to cover his faults, “I don’t want you to go.” He didn't hear a response, or maybe he couldn’t hear over the sound of his wild heartbeat, but he could feel her weight shift, the pressure on his legs leaving as she brought her mouth in level with his. She kissed him with a different sense of control than earlier. It was gentler, messier, the soft sigh she breathed into him catching Toby off guard. It as a fresh new sense of vulnerability, growing hungrier by the second, more desperate to convey some sort of unspoken message.

 

“What are _you_ doing?” Toby didn’t bother moving to speak, and the words were twisted tantalizingly between their lips. Happy barely acknowledged that he had spoke, preoccupied with other things. “Distractions,” She murmured, as her hands slid under his shirt, tracing out dizzying circles on his skin.  

“Distractions?”

She looked up into his eyes as her hands searched him, and the shirt fell to the floor as her arms wrapped around his neck. “I don’t want to spend the rest of my life focusing on things that could go wrong.” Toby raised an eyebrow in question, but she kept going, “ So I figured, what better distraction than replacing those things with you.”

 

“Wow Hap, that was really romantic.” She laughed as he pulled her closer, filling the small gap between them, and he pressed a kiss to her neck. “Extremely romantic, I think my heart just exploded.”

He could taste the vibration of her laugh, the sound of it settling his nerves. “I’ve been hanging around you for too long Doc, your cheesy tendencies are rubbing off on me.”

 

“Don’t make fun of my speeches, I thought some of them were pretty great!” Happy smirked at him, her hands caught his chin, pulling his head up to look squarely at her, “You,” She started in a faux mocking tone, “Compared yourself to mold.”

“And you’re still here.” He tapped her nose just for the fun of it. She swatted his hand away, “Idiot.”

 

“Yeah, but I’m your idiot.”

 

She smiled again. _Maybe,_ he thought, maybe this more of a reality than a dream. _Maybe_ he was actually worth the light in front of him. He held on to the chance that he could deserve the one person he felt could looked at him, could see him in all honesty, and he wouldn’t be afraid. _Maybe._

 


End file.
